


Just Icing on the Cake

by hookedontaronfics



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton Fandom
Genre: Birthday Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedontaronfics/pseuds/hookedontaronfics
Summary: After planning the perfect day with friends and family, you have one last birthday surprise to give.





	Just Icing on the Cake

You had been looking forward to today for at least the past few months. It was a very special day and you wanted everything to be perfect. Of course you’d do nothing less for the birthday boy, pulling out all the stops to give him the best bash the man of your dreams could have hoped for.

The day had started out with breakfast at his favorite spot, and then a fun daytime excursion around London and lunch with his family. His sisters had charmed you all, and it had been such a good time together, but it wasn’t all you had planned. You’d also asked Taron’s best friend to help you put together a dinner party with his circle of friends, and that had gone off smashingly well. Taron had been completely surprised, pulling you in for a few sweet kisses at everything you’d done for him that day. You loved seeing him in his natural element, drinking and eating and having a lovely time, completely at ease.

By the end of the evening, though, you were more than ready to get Taron home alone. You had, after all, saved the best surprise for last.

Taron couldn’t help but comment on how antsy you were as he drove you both home, grinning cutely at the way you were fidgeting in your seat.

“Alright, y/n?” he asked you, amused as you fiddled with the radio controls.

“Of course,” you laughed. “I’m excited to get us home,” you said, adding hastily, “We’ve been out all day. It will be nice to relax.”

“Have you got something else planned, then?” he smirked lightly, placing a hand on your bare knee just below the hemline of your dress and raising his eyebrow at you.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” you just grinned.

“Well if it involves me, I certainly would,” he chuckled, staring straight ahead as he drove but gently rubbing small circles into the skin of your lower thigh, knowing how much his touch alone could key you up.

“Okay, yes, I have one last surprise for you, but let’s please get home safely first!” you laugh, taking his hand in yours so you wouldn’t lose your resolve and initiate something in the car before you even arrived. Still, keeping your hands to yourself was incredibly difficult, with Taron looking so happy and relaxed and handsome as hell.

Taron finally pulled up to the house and parked, and you couldn’t resist pulling him in for a heated kiss before giggling as you exited the car quickly, leaving him sitting there a bit stunned. Oh this was going to be fun.

“Babe?” Taron called, walking into the house and shedding his blazer on the back of the couch.

“Kitchen!” you called, and when he entered he saw you standing there in just your lacy bra and panties, holding a small cake you’d baked just for him.

“What’s this?” he chuckled, his eyes alight at the sight of you.

“Well I just figured you deserved some sweets on your birthday,” you grinned as he shook his head in awe at you.

“This is entirely too much. This whole day has only been about me,” he smiled, stepping toward you. 

“And you deserved it, T,” you said lovingly.

“Hey, come here,” he grinned, beckoning you to him. You set the cake back on the counter and walked over, and he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in close. His eyes raked over your body, taking in the way your breasts filled out the cups of the bra, the lace leaving nothing to the imagination. He leaned in and kissed you several times as his hands roamed the bare skin of your waist.

“Wait,” you said, finally pulling away slightly before you both got too carried away. “We haven’t had any cake yet!” you declared.

Taron chuckled at that and moved to grab some plates and forks out of the cabinets but you stopped him. “That’s not what I had in mind,” you smirked, leading him over to a kitchen chair and pushing him down onto it. “Close your eyes,” you said, and he gave you a slightly confused smirk before obliging.

You reached over to the cake and stuck your fingers in the frosting, gathering a bit of it up before telling him to open his mouth. You slid your frosting-coated fingers between his parted lips, and he instantly began sucking on them, humming a small “mmmm” at the sweetness. You felt the dampness gather in your panties at the feeling of his tongue against your fingers. “The birthday boy always gets the first taste,” you smirked at him, straddling his lap, and his green eyes snapped open at that, staring you down.

“The only thing I want to taste tonight is you,” he said gruffly, making you squirm slightly as a rush of heat flooded your body.

“That can be arranged,” you moaned slightly in anticipation.

Taron’s eyes had darkened with lust as he slid his hands under your butt, supporting you as he stood up, the cake long forgotten now. You quickly wrapped your legs around him, but he didn’t walk far. He set you on the edge of the island counter, standing between your legs as he crashed his lips against yours again, his tongue darting in your mouth. You tugged at the hem of his shirt impatiently, and he let you pull it off before laying you back on the counter. With a wicked grin, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of your panties and pulled them off you, tossing them aside. He grabbed your legs and set them over his shoulders before dropping a few kisses on your stomach and then traveling even lower.

You trembled as you felt his hot breath against your core, whining when he held back, teasing you with the anticipation. “Oh, I’m gonna enjoy the shit out of my dessert,” he said, your only answer a loud moan as he licked you from your entrance up to your clit. He gripped your hips gently, holding them in place as he alternated between sucking on your sensitive nub and darting his tongue inside you, driving you absolutely wild.

It wasn’t going to take long for you to climax as you felt the coil tightening already inside you, Taron clearly knowing every last way to make you moan. “Holy fuck, babe, I need you inside me,” you panted as you gripped the sides of the counter top. He looked up at you from between your legs, your own juices glistening on his lips. It was one of the hottest damn things you’d ever seen, and you nearly lost it right there.

He quickly undid his pants and pulled his aching cock out, stroking it a few times before lining himself up with you and pushing his way in. You both groaned at the contact, and he leaned over and kissed you slowly so you could taste your own juices on his tongue.

Taron could no longer ignore his own need, thrusting into you hungrily, your fingers pressing into the muscles of his back. You were a moaning mess and quickly coming undone, your orgasm rocking into you as you shouted his name.

A few quick snaps of his hips later, and Taron was spilling into you, grunting loudly, his thrusts growing sloppy until he pulled out of you, completely spent and happy. You laid there on the counter, trying to catch your breath, Taron fully enjoying the sight of you laid out before him like that. He carefully picked you up and carried you to your bed, cradling you in those strong arms of his. You both crawled in under the covers and he pulled you into his arms, kissing your forehead sweetly.

“I hope you had the best day ever,” you smiled against his chest, almost feeling a bit shy now that your bravado had worn itself out.

“You are incredible, and everything you did for me was amazing. But all I ever really wanted was you,” he said so gently it made your heart ache with the sweetness of it.

“Well lucky for you, on your birthday, babe, you can have your cake and eat it too,” I said, making him chuckle slightly.

He brushed my hair aside as I grew sleepy, so completely happy in that moment as he spoke. “And that’s the best gift of them all.”


End file.
